


Stranded

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Play, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Stranded, Tender Sex, Tender to Rough, Trapped, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: A blizzard keeps both Rodimus and Thunderclash trapped, it may be due to the stress or the never ending tension, but feelings finally come out.
Relationships: Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Thunderclash
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Secret Solenoid '20-'21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year cissyswonderland!
> 
> You're a great friend and tons of fun to be around, I hope this brings you some joy and starts this year off right!

**Shuttle log date- 586895.5**

**Captain Rodimus and captain Megatron agreed it was best to send a shuttle down to this strange planet’s surface before landing the Lost Light in search of supplies. A 2 mech crew was sent; the captain himself, Rodimus, and an explorer, Thunderclash. As we entered the atmosphere of the planet a violent storm had knocked out systems offline, our shuttle tumbled down into the snowy wasteland. The blizzard has not relented in any way and we have lost contact with the Lost Light. Rodimus suggested leaving the shuttle to find a shelter or a better vantage point. He has not returned, it has been 6 hours and I worry that even with his outlier he can’t handle the winds and the cold. The shuttle’s backup systems have failed and I’m stranded alone in a dead shuttle.**

He paused tapping his digits on the control center, listening to the howling winds only a few ped steps outside. Thunderclash found himself staring down a fork in a long road, he could stay there and wait out the storm, or he could go out and find his captain and hopefully return to the shuttle, maybe find a shelter of some sort. 

The shuttle groaned and rocked as a strong gust slammed into it.

**I’ve decided I’ll leave the shuttle with all the supplies I could carry and try to recover captain Rodimus. I do not know if I will succeed or I will perish in the blizzard. I’m leaving this copy of my log in case the Lost Light sends a rescue mission.**

He set the log down on the main console and started to pack away anything and everything. From a solar powered energon warmer to the whole energon stalk, along with some climbing wires, heat blankets, flares, and a beacon. He pushed everything into his subspace trailer, grabbing hold of the shuttle door handle and resting a servo over his spark chamber. Would he come back? Would he even survive the blizzard?

Thunderclash threw open the shuttle door and climbed out, locking the shuttle coordinates before pulling out an energon locator, it was set to a weak 20 mile radius and he turned in a tight circle, listening for the faint beep. It beeped, and he pressed towards the beep. 

With each step his ped sunk into the deep snow and he had to yank his peds out completely almost every other step. The snow crunched under him. It told him that the sun does come out, melts the snow and it freezes over, that was good news. Meant that the blizzard wasn’t a constant force.

The locator beeped again, and again, with each step it started to inform him he was getting closer. How close? Thunderclash couldn’t tell, in fact he could hardly see in front of him, all there was was a white flurry of snow. The steady beeping turned to a faster pace, then constant and finally a solid on going beep. 

CRUNCH

His tanks dropped, and Thunderclash carefully lifted his ped back up, spotting red and yellow. He dusted the snow off and lifted a frozen Rodimus up into his arms, then pressed his helm to the side of Rodimus’ chassis. There was a weak but noticeable hum, his spark was still alight.  _ Rodimus what are you doing out here? You’re almost frozen solid! _

Thunderclash frowned and stared at the hole Rodimus was in, that’s odd, it looked like Rodimus was heading back to the shuttle, was he retreating? If so, why didn’t he bring back his supplies?

Thunderclash stared at the direction Rodimus came from, holding the speedster close.  _ He’d found something, shelter?  _ The shuttle was dead, and he wasn’t going to last long, Thunderclash rested Rodimus over his shoulders and opened the vents around his neck, puffing out warm air onto his captain. He pressed forward, shortly finding a rock formation and a cave. 

It wasn’t big, but they could both lay down, recharge, and set up a few things; it would do. The center was cleared out and a pile of dried wood stood out. “Rodimus, you’re brilliant, you know that?”

* * *

Reality came into focus slowly, a dim light greeted him, it was warm, so very warm. His frame was heavy and he couldn’t feel anything. It was only when he watched a blue servo cup one of his and carefully bend his digits one by one. Rodimus groaned and his vision started to clear up, he tried to push himself up but-

“I wouldn’t, you were frozen, almost solid.” Thunderclash said behind him.

Rodimus groaned and gave in, turning back to Thunderclash, they were wrapped up in heated blankets, a steady fire in front of Rodimus, but behind him was Thunderclash. Spooning him.  _ Wonderful, I was paired up with Thunderclash, the shuttle crashed and now I’m being spooned by him. _ “What happened?”

“The shuttle’s backup power failed, I went to find you, found you frozen, and uh, stepped on your servo.” He was still holding the flattened servo on his own. “Sorry about that. I then brought you back to the cave you found, started a fire, wrapped you up. Then I started to make a snow wall at the entrance.”

Rodimus vented, shivering his systems started to come back online as his frame was thawing. He opened his vents and flared his plating, allowing warmth in and the ice out.  _ At least he’s helpful, annoying and perfectly helpful. _

They settled into a comfortable quiet, the only sounds that filled the small cavern was their vents, the crackling of the fire and the blizzard outside. Rodimus pushed down his foul mood, he was too weak to bicker, it was better to focus on warming up and not how comfy Thunderclash’s frame was.

**Captain’s log date - 586896**

**We’ve made a makeshift shelter in the cave I located, unfortunately Thunderclash has done most of the work due to my injuries. My frame is left in a weakened state due to freezing, and my right servo has been damaged. Thunderclash has helped me make a sling for my arm to prevent me from using my servo, even though it was his clumsy ped that-**

Rodimus took a mental step back, his left servo throbbing at how fast he was typing. He back spaced a few times and forced himself to cool down.

**I am left to use my left servo and not my right. The blizzard is still ongoing and I’ve been informed of the shuttle’s power loss. For now we’re stranded, unable to use our solar devices to reach the Lost Light.**

He finished and shoved his datapad into his subspace, taking a small sip from his cube. They rationed out their energon and other supplies, this was his only cube and he still has 3/4ths to go through. 

“How’s the servo?” The blue mech asked, stomping off snow from his plating. He was building up the snow wall, making a tunnel that led outside.

Rodimus frowned at his bandaged up servo, wincing as he tried to move his digits. “Hurts.”

Thunderclash hummed, picking up a blanket and wrapping it around Rodimus shoulders. “There.”

“Do expect me to say ‘thank you’.” He mumbled, pulling the blanket close, his mood souring as Thunderclash sat next to him and warmed up his servos next to the fire.  _ Don’t coddle me, I can take care of myself.  _

__ “We’ll need to find more sticks,” Thunderclash noted.

“Mhm.”

“Where’d you find them before?”

“Around the cave and outside.”

Once more the cavern was quiet, this was normal, small talk, short and simple. But it did nothing to lessen the tension Rodimus felt, and he wasn’t alone.  _ Small talk ,quiet, and now a stupid joke. _

__ “So, a giraffe walks into a bar an-”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“Oh,”

_ Why does he sound so bad, it was a lame joke, I’ve heard Swerve say it time and time again. _ Rodimus hunched over, watching the flames flicker, listening to Thunderclash steadily vent next to him. _ Nothing like being stuck in a cave with the one mech you despise. _ When was this going to end?

* * *

He set his datapad down, rubbing his forehelm and groaning, the storm was not letting up anytime soon, it’d been 3 whole cycles. The fire was starting to die down, and they’ve had to restart it. Rodimus tried to burst into flames a few times but ended up back firing, the snow had affected his systems. 

Thunderclash ignored the numb feeling in his peds and digits, he was cold, but Rodimus was freezing. The speedster refused to take more then one blanket, and huddled on the floor, his small frame shivered. Sure cold weather was good for racer frames, but constant cold put a strain on their engines. “Rodimus.”

“I know what you’re going to say, and the answer is no.” The shivering heap of a blanket snapped.

“You’re freezing.”

“I’m fine.”

Thunderclash grumbled, this was stupid, this whole thing was stupid.  _ Rodimus for once could you get your helm out of your aft and listen? You stupid, furstating, wonderful mech! _ “Not like you can stop me.”

“I could kick you off my ship.”

“I’ll take that punishment if the captain doesn’t freeze to death.” He sharply stood up, snagging all the blankets and ripping Rodimus off the floor. 

His captain hissed and poked his helm out, his denta chartered as he glared at Thunderclash. “I said no!”

“Could you for once listen to me! I get it, I honestly understand. You hate this, being stranded here, in this tiny cave freezing slowly with me.” He vented, pinning Rodimus in his arms. “I’m not an idiot, Rodimus. I know how you feel about me, and I get it, okay.”

The grumpy lump of speedframe stilled.

“You hate me.”

Rodimus hissed, digits digging into Thunderclash’s paint job.

Thunderclash bit his lip, he said it, the one thing he’s known for so very long but was terrified to admit outloud. Rodimus hated him. His optics softened. “I don’t understand it, did I do something wrong?”

The orange mech shifted and his helm wiggled out of the shivering bundle. “No, you didn’t, and that’s the problem. You do everything right.”

He waited, listening to Rodimus vent.

“I...I don’t get it, you're this great war hero, lead armies, rose through the ranks, even got shot in the chassis. You did so much, even became a prime, meanwhile I did everything you did and I’m treated as this joke, a second rate prime. You know, when we first ran into the Vista Vitals I was worried that my crew would’ve joined you.”

He stared at the small flickering flames on the floor, intake dry. It all made sense, the snide remarks, cold shoulders, doing everything to make sure they never had the same shift. Even before this Rodimus hesitated to work alongside him. “You want to know why I left Cybertron?”

“You were told to?”

Thunderclash shook his helm. “I left because I saw that Optimus would’ve kept the war going for far too long. So I left, I heard about your wild adventures, it was never my intention to leave Vista Vitals, then when you somehow burst in, alongside Megatron. So when my spark stabilized I wanted to join your crew.”

The speedframe tensed and curled up, a faint hiss escaped the bundle. “You got a choice.”

“Huh?”

Rodimus whipped around, slipping out of the blankets, optics blazing. “You. Had. A. Choice!” He snarled, fangs flashing. “You got to leave the war. You got to go into space. You always win. I was always fighting, I never left, I couldn’t leave, then when I get the chance to? I screw it up. That’s why I hate you, you win, I lose.”

Thunderclash sunk down, long claws rake across his spark. He was a prime first, he went to space first, he started looking for the knights. He was at a loss, Rodimus had a point, a very good point. He left, and Rodimus couldn’t.

He vented and slumped. “I…Why did you join my crew?”

“In truth? I’m not entirely sure, I think part of me wanted to give up being a captain.” He cleared his intake, the other reason was bundled up in his arms.  _ I wanted to finally work alongside you. _

They stared down at the dying flames, the wind rocked outside. 

“I don’t hate you. I hate that you’re better than me, that everyone sees how great you are and compares me to you. I’m tired of living in another mech’s shadow.”

“Uh, there’s a bit of a flaw with that, I committed a mutiny.”

“Optimus didn’t shove Megatron on your ship.”

He laughed. “You’re the one who befriended him, navigated time, stopped a genoside and-”

“No, no, I'll take credit for getting along with Megatron, time travel? That was Perceptor. Genoside, that was Tailgate. That was my crew.”

“Exactly, that’s your crew, you know how I would’ve done any of that? Megatron would only speak to me about captain duties. I would be stuck trying to figure out how Brainstorm even went back into the past and then given up and threw myself in at any time. Tailgate wouldn’t have even been on that mission. I would’ve done everything myself, and well that’s gotten me into more trouble then I should say. You put trust into your crew and know that they can handle it.” He snorted. “Your crew has stories to tell, they work together, it’s hardly a crew but a family.”

The prime skulked in the bundle of blankets. “But-”

“You’re not me, you don’t try to do everything by yourself.”

The fire finally died and the cave grew dark, Rodimus vented and shifted in Thunderclash’s arms. “Fine, but this better stay between us.”

* * *

The gentle giant snored behind him, his massive frame curled around Rodimus, their ventilations providing warmth in the blanket burrito. The flames died hours ago, and the black coals stained the ground. The storm still raged outside the snow wall was keeping them warm and all they had to do was wait.

His processor refused to rest. Instead, he stared at where the fire was, digits toying with the ends of the blankets. He didn’t hate Thunderclash, but the idea of him, the Greatest Autobot of all Time, that’s what he hated.  _ He’s right you know? Maybe if Optimus pushed Megatron onto the Vitals, the mech would’ve been socially exiled. He tries to do everything himself, while your crew-well family sounds better, work together...I still don’t know why he wanted to join my crew. _

The wind howled and Rodimus pushed himself deeper into the blanket nest. “When is this storm going to let up? It’s been 4 days.”

“I suspect we’ll be stranded for a few more days, at least.”

Rodimus stilled and shot a glance behind him. “You’re awake?”

“I got some rest.” The colorful bot vented, it was a weak wheeze compared to what was normal for a big mech.

Rodimus twisted around, digits scraping Thunderclash’s chassis. “You don’t sound too hot.”

Thunderclash yawned and shrugged. “Nothing we can do about it now.”

He slumped. “How can you just accept that?”

“Nothing I can do to change it, sure I can sit and plan out every single way to fix my spark, but in the end there’s really nothing I can do. I’d rather not waste my time fussing about it.”

He was shot in the spark, almost right through his chassis, but the Matrix brought him back. Thunderclash was shot in the spark, he didn’t die, and now he lives his life day to day. “Do you ever get scared?”

“Yes, about if I’ll wake up, if my spark can handle whatever Swerve is mixing up.” Thunderclash shook himself, optics still dull but now focused. “How’s your servo?”

Rodimus flexed his servo and winced. “Hurts a lot more now.”

“Sorry about that.”

He rolled onto his front, folding his arms under his chin. “Why’d you join my crew?”

“Honestly? It looked like fun, like a real adventure, and I thought when was the last time I had an adventure?” 

“An adventure.” He paused and tapped his digits on his arms, spoiler twitching.  _ Sure there’s an adventure almost every other week on the Lost Light. But that’s not the truth, or at least not all of it. _ “Why did you really join the Lost Light?”

The golden face twisted. “Um adventure and… I was tired of being a captain?”

He stared at Thunderclash, watching his normally handsome face distort, denta bit down on his lip plates, optics shifted away and he became a bit more energetic.  _ He’s hiding something! _ Rodimus grinned. “Thunderclash, why did you join my ship?”

“Captain, I don’t understand, I gave you my reasons an-”

“Thunderclash,” He paused watching that faint blush creep up under magenta optics, a small giddy grin spread across Rodimus’ intake. “ _ Oh _ ,”

Thunderclash the great groaned and sunk in the blankets, face plates tinted with hot embarrassment. “Aft.”

Rodimus laughed.  _ This is a funny situation, stuck in a cave with a mech who joined my crew just to be around my juicy aft. _

__ “I can smell your smugness.”

“Me, smug? No never I’m...I’m actually flattered.” His spoiler wiggled and his massive grin settled down into a small pleasant one.  _ I-well- how can I not be flattered? The Greatest Autobot of all Time has a crush on me. _ Rodimus glanced back at the mass of a hiding war hero.  _ Oh Primus, The Greatest Autobot of all Time has a crush on me. _ “Well I...I’ll admit you’ve got a great aft.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Greatest aft of all time!”

Thunderclash chuckled. “You’re an aft.”

“Alright well come snuggle my aft.” He teased sinking back into the blankets and scooting closer to Thunderclash. 


	2. Ice Ice Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fuck, that's the whole chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord they fuckin!

**Captain’s log date - 586900**

**The blizzard hasn’t let up since we’ve landed, our energon supply has been rationed and our fire has gone out. I’m more concerned with heat than I am over energon. Not to mention the past few cycles the entertainment has been rather interesting.**

He typed with one servo, Thunderclash had shut the energon flow to it preventing his nodes from aching, apparently he would need a replacement at this point. Rodimus grinned pushing the datapad into his subspace and rolled over to the colorful frame. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Thunderclash did a little wave. “So it’s been ‘interesting’?”

“Thunderclash! Were you reading my datapad?” He gasped.

“Yea, it’s kinda right there.”

Rodimus snorted. “Well it has been, you’ve been.” he teased, poking the big bot’s sensitive sides.

Thunderclash squeaked then frowned. “It hasn’t let up at all, we haven’t been able to set up a beacon yet.”

“Mhm”

“It’s getting pretty cold too.” 

“I could try to heat us up again.” He offered, knowing that Thunderclash was as cold as him. Sure his plates were thinner and bad for the cold, and the big guy’s frame was meant for the cold, but wasn’t great at holding it in.

Thunderclash shook his helm. “Please don’t, I don’t think it’s good for your belts.” He hummed turning to the white wall. A while back Thunderclash had dug an exit and air hole.

Rodimus vented and tapped his digits on his chassis. “Nothing to do but pass time.”

“Yeah.” Thunderclash squirmed, he’d been doing that more often.

“We could cuddle?”

“Aren’t we already cuddling?”

Rodimus snorted and shook his helm. “Hardly, Thunderclash if you call this cuddling then I’m worried about whoever you’ve been with in the past.” Rodimus wiggled under the tarp burrito, using his one servo to pull himself onto Thunderclash’s chassis. “There.” He grinned.

The colorful frame under him stiffened and Thunderclash quickly turned away, golden faceplates turned cherry red. 

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Put your servos on me.”

Thunderclash sputtered, now his whole face was red. “What? But-but-”

“Screw chivalry, we’re freezing to death, so put those big grabbers to attract mates on me.”

Thick arms wrapped around Rodimus, pulling him closer.

“Better?”

“Not really.”

Rodimus rolled his optics and started his engine, finding a comfortable gear. “There, it’s a bit warmer.” He said snagging the tarps and yanking them closer. 

Thunderclash made a faint whine then started his own engine. 

“That’s better.” Rodimus grinned and rested his helm on the massive white chassis. Bored Rodimus let his digits wander, tracing the decal on Thunderclash’s chassis, lazily humming.

The colorful mech twitched and squeaked.

“What?”

“I-uh...I’m ticklish there.”

“It’s your chassis, how are you ticklish here?” He propped himself up, turning over on his own chassis, feeling their engine’s rumble against each other. “Or is it that you're sensitive?”

Thunderclash’s whole frame whined. “N-no.”

He grinned. “Oh, so you wouldn’t mind if I-” He traced his digits down the white chassis, dipping them along the outer plating, “Explored.”

Thunderclash clenched his denta and his engine roared, puffing out another gust of hot air. “Rodimus!”

He giggled and sat up, looking at the war hero. “Well then, this is going to be fun.” Rodimus commented as he dipped under the white chassis, rubbing tight circles and pressing a little harder. “I hope you don’t mind being the entertainment for the night.”

The colorful mech whimpered and hissed at Rodimus, frame twitching. “Rodimus.” He moaned and his optics flashed bright red, charge ran up Thunderclash’s frame. 

“Is something wrong?” He teased.

Thunderclash stilled, and he shot a glare at the speedster, then he snagged the back of Rodimus’ helm and pushed their intakes together. His engine stalled and his digits curled a bit more around Thunderclash’s chassis, his spoiler shot up, shivering in the cold as the tarps slipped off of him. Thunderclash pulled back and vented. “There, finally got you to stop.”

He swallowed, his frame buzzed, his struts fluttered and Rodimus licked his lips. “I don’t want to stop.”

“What?”

Rodimus laughed. “What if we...didn’t stop?”

“Didn’t stop what?”

He leaned back down and Thunderclash pulled the tarp back over his shoulders. “I mean, that can’t be the best kiss the greatest Autobot of all time can give.”

“Oh, I mean I wouldn’t mind if you-”

He pressed his intake to Thunderclash's again, nibbling on the lower lip and the other flinched. The engine under him rumbled back to life and shook his whole frame, they parted and Rodimus propped himself up, licking his lips. “Not bad for entertainment, huh?” He winked.

Thunderclash sputtered and pouted.

“Dawh, you’re cute when you act grumpy, you know I’m not done with smooching you up.” He kissed Thunderclash again, running his servo down Thunderclash’s helm. This time Thunderclash finally kissed back, a faint gasp escaped his intake as Rodimus bit his lip again. 

“I have to ask, is this the best way to warm up?” Thunderclash asked as Rodimus wiggled.

“Pff hardly, but you know there’s another way to warm up.”

“Wait really? Like what?”

Rodimus snorted. “I mean interface?”

The mech under him froze, his right optic twitched.

“Clash?”

“You want to interface?” He licked his lips. “With me?”

The captain waited a moment, spoiler fluttering, it was tempting, so very tempting, there was no one around, and Thunderclash wouldn’t tell anyone. But he had to admit after finding out how Thunderclash felt about him, it put the colorful mech in a new light.  _ Who could fragging like me in that way? Enough to have a secret crush? _ He tapped his digits, finally feeling his own energon rush to his face plates. “I’d...I’d like that if you’re okay with it?”

Thunderclash cleared his intake. “I uh yeah, I’m okay with it.”

“Good, because I have no intentions of stopping.” He leaned back down and fully cupped Thunderclash’s helm and kissed the mech who gasped as Rodimus pressed against his intake. Almost as payback, Thunderclash’s servo cupped Rodimus’ aft. He moaned then snapped his intake shut. “I didn’t think you were going to grab my aft.”

“It’s a nice aft.” He finally shot a cocky grin, regaining some confidence and he gave Rodimus a squeeze.

His spoiler fluttered and his hips rolled, Rodimus bit his lip and ground against Thunderclash’s upper thigh. Soft vents escaped him as he ran his closed array over the other's . 

Thunderclash watched him with half closed optics, he pressed Rodimus against his thigh. “You’re burning up down there, aren’t you?”

Rodimus nodded, his frame shivering with charge.

“Alright captain, let me take care of that for you.” He grinned slipping his digits over Rodimus’ hot panels, pressing harder, Rodimus bucked in his servo. “Wanna open for me?”

He licked his lips and nodded. “Show me yours?” Thunderclash popped his own panels and his array was exposed, his throbbing spike and dripping valve. “You’re spiking tonight.” Rodimus opened his own array, and felt Thunderclash’s digits brush against his wet valve. He moaned and followed, riding the digit that toyed with his throbbing node. 

“We’re gonna have to stretch you out.” Thunderclash stroked his spike, it twitched in his servo.

Rodimus pushed Thunderclash’s servo away from the throbbing spike, wrapping his own around it. “Oh frag, that’s a big stretch.” He swallowed, his spoiler flapping, then stilled as Thunderclash slipped a digit in. He moaned as charge raced up his struts, his hips rocked along with Thunderclash’s servo, then another digit slipped in. Rodimus’ vision fizzed as several nodes were teased and rubbed. He whimpered and fell back down, placing several kisses on Thunderclash’s faceplate before moaning into his neck.

Thunderclash watched him with half closed optics, panting as Rodimus rubbed his spike in time with Thunderclash’s digits. Slick wet sounds echoed back in the small cave and Rodimus felt himself start to drool. “You’re so wet, think I can fit another digit in your valve?”

He licked his lips and nodded angling his hips for another digit and moaning as three finally pressed into him. “I think I can take your spike now.” 

“With all due respect captain, I don’t think so.”

Rodimus stilled his servo. “Really? Don’t think I can take it?”

“Not yet.”

“I can-” Rodimus moaned as charge ran through his wires, burning his protoform and he fell forward frame twitching. He overloaded, and yet Thunderclash’s digits still moved, stroking his nodes, pressing against them so hard his vision started to white out. All Rodimus did was moan and ride the servo, feeling his outer node being relentlessly assaulted by Thunderclash’s thumb. Another overload raced through him and Rodimus whimpered and hissed, rocking on Thunderclash’s servo, knowing very well that his valve was soaking.

“Now, I think you might be able to.”

He took a moment to reset his processor and understood that he was fragging Thunderclash’s servo still. “You’re evil.” Rodimus pouted and cupped the handsome golden face, wanting to see what the greatest autobot of all time overloading was like. “I’m not delicate, you know.”

“I know, but I really don’t want to explain to Ratchet why I have to carry you out.” He cleared his intake, slipping his digits out of Rodimus’ valve.

He vented, still feeling the hot hard spike against his thigh. “Is this a challenge?”

Thunderclash blinked a few times in a row. “I would advise this to not be a challenge.”

Rodimus snorted. “Why are you so worried?”

“Because I respect you? And to me you’re precious.”

Now his spoiler was fluttering and his spark raced, that was a first, sure Rodimus had gotten compliments before, but not like that.  _ That’s so incredibly cheesy, and sweet and...FRUSTRATING!  _ “I uh, thank you, but,” His valve throbbed at the lack of attention. “I would like to get your spike in me sometime today.” He tapped his digits on Thunderclash’s chassis. “And what if- now picture it with me- you frag me to that point? You know where you have to carry me out of the cave?” Rodimus leaned down, his voice deepened and his nose brushed Thunderclash’s.

Thunderclash swallowed, hard. “If you last the next round and can make it for another?”

“Pff, like you’re going to last the next round, because I’m sure I’m going to wear you out first.” He teased.

“Okay, now it’s a challenge.” Thunderclash wrapped a servo around Rodimus’ back, just under his spoiler and flipped the two of them, pinning the captain. Pulling up Rodimus’ peds and resting them on his shoulders, he then tugged Rodimus’ aft up and against his pelvic plating. Rodimus stared up at Thunderclash, his optics trailed down towards the throbbing spike between his thighs and over his valve. That was in fact a spike, a very large spike. “Are you sure?”

_ That spike is going to ruin my valve, but in a very, very good way.  _ “Thunders, I’m 100% sure that’s going to wreak me, but in a good way.” He wiggled his thighs apart and stroked Thunderclash’s spike and pressed it against his dripping valve. Thunderclash whined and looked at Rodimus. “You’re so sweet, go ahead.” 

The head of Thunderclash’s spike pressed into Rodimus, spreading his valve lips, opening up the very first set of calipers. Rodimus whimpered and felt Thunderclash’s charge tingle against his nodes and right into his frame. Thunderclash was slow, so very amazingly slow.  _ Move! I mean sweet but I want that in me! If my servo wasn’t a pancake I would flip you over and ride you! _ Rodimus hissed, and Thunderclash stopped, his spike hardly inside, still twitching. “Primus you’re so tight.”

“Thank you, now would you be so kind as to frag me?” Rodimus snapped.

“Yea I think I can fit it in my schedule.” He chuckled.

“Haha-” He gasped as that spike fully slipped into him, he moaned as all of his ring swerve stretched and started to flicker to life. 

Thunderclash leaned down and kissed him. “I’m going to move a bit.”

Rodimus nodded then moaned as Thunderclash shifted his hips. “Oh frag.” He mumbled. He stared down at his waist, seeing the slight bulge of Thunderclash, gently he rested his servo over the bulge. “Oh frag.”

“Still okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, just aftercare, okay?”

Thunderclash snorted. “That’s what I’m planning, expect a lot of cuddles.” He grabbed Rodimus’ waist, rocking his hips back then forward, instantly striking several unreached nodes, nodes Rodimus was sure he didn’t have before.

Thunderclash even pushed against his ceiling node.  _ I forgot I had one of those! _ Rodimus mewled and rolled his hips against Thunderclash’s. The spike throbbed inside him, teasing his calipers, his nodes, establishing a steady exchange of charge between their arrays.

Thunderclash wrapped both his servos around Rodimus’ waist, pulling him back and forth.  _ He’s using me like a spike sleeve! _ Rodimus cried out and his calipers cycled down, he overloaded again, and Thunderclash stilled, letting Rodimus ride out his overload, valve hopelessly twitching. 

Then the colorful mech groaned, swallowing and his frame quivered, Thunderclash’s spike pulled out and thrusted back in. Rodimus yelped and moaned. “Go ahead big boy.” He purred. “I’m not as fragile as you think.” He wrapped his legs around Thunderclash’s waist, locking his peds and rolling his array down on that spike.

Thunderclash moaned. “Cheeky.”

“What are you going to do? Punish me?” He teased.

“I don’t have the proper equipment here, but,” He firmly placed his servo on Rodimus’ chassis. “I’m sure I can make do.” His spike pushed in deeper, setting nodes on fire, the tip just kissing the very ceiling node.

Rodimus had so much more so say, millions of questions but couldn’t as he whimpered, vision blurring and frame twitching. He felt Thunderclash’s thrust start to really speed up, slapping their arrays together. Thunderclash leaned down and kissed his nose before sneaking down and lapping at Rodimus’ neck. With a strong final thrust Thunderclash overloaded, transfluid pooled inside Rodimus and another overload taxed his systems.

Slowly Rodimus came down from his high, venting hard, knowing very well that they were warmed up, so much that he was sure that wasn’t just him dripping. 

“You okay?” Thunderclash leaned down and rested his helm against Rodimus’.

Rodimus nodded. “Y-yeah,” His voice was laced with static, and he winced at the sharp pain in his neck, reaching up to spot energon. “A biter?”

Thunderclash’s golden face flushed. “I, I-uh, I wasn’t thinking.” he blurted out.

Rodimus propped himself up. “So that’s not all talk is it? Tell me Clash, do you have a more...lustful side under that welcoming smile?”

“I...yes.” He sat back, spike still inside Rodimus. “Oh let me.” 

Thunderclash pulled out and Rodimus whimpered, his calipers ached at the loss, he felt them slowly settle back into place. He did sit up sparing a glance down at himself, stretched and dripping, that was something he had only seen in interface videos. Then he stared at Thunderclash’s spike, still glazed with their mixed fluids. “I didn’t know I could take that.”

Thunderclash’s servos tried to cover his spike. “Well we’re warmed up an-”

“We’re not done.” Rodimus hissed, his engine roared back to life, he knelt above Thunderclash pulling the mech’s chin up. “You’ve only overloaded once,” His optics narrowed and Thunderclash quivered. “And I can feel it dripping out.”

The colorful hero squeaked as Rodimus gripped his spike. “Rodimus?”

“Don’t make me pull rank and order you to properly frag me.” Rodimus’s engine kicked up a gear.

“But we just-”

“I’ll tell you when we’re done.”

“Oh- okay,” He reset his visor. “So another round?”

Rodimus grinned. “You mentioned something, about punishing me, so why don’t you?”

He laughed. “I guess, but,” He cupped Rodimus’ helm. “You’ll tell me if it goes too far?”

His spoiler twisted and his spark melted. “Alright, but I’m not made of glass.” He winked.

Thunderclash’s engine stalled and he cleared his intake before leaning in and lapping at the wound on Rodimus’ neck. Rodimus gasped and his frame was pushed back down, Thunderclash pulled back from his neck and turned Rodimus onto his chassis. “Servo okay?”

Rodimus rested his damaged servo out of the tarp burrito. “It’s out of the splash zone.”

Thunderclash snickered at that, his servo pulled Rodimus’ aft up, his valve felt the heat radiating off of Thunderclash’s array. Then Thunderclash lurched forward, his spike hovered over Rodimus’ back struts for a moment before he sat back. “You know, I always wanted to try something like this, and I think you’re the perfect mech for this.”

Rodimus rested his helm on his other arm. “Oh, what is it?” his whole frame jumped as cold pressed into a hidden bundle of wiring, a faint hiss filled the air as cold liquid dripped down his frame. 

“Ice play.” Thunderclash mentioned before leaning down and lapping at the wires, sucking up the water.

He gasped as the ice trailed down his back struts and his spoiler flapped. His engine would stall and his vents would hitch as Thunderclash pressed the ice in certain spots. “Oh frag.” he bit his lip, shaking his hips and his spoiler relentlessly wiggled.

“I heard that spoilers have a lot of nerves in them.” He rumbled over Rodimus, one servo wrapped around Rodimus’ spoiler, trapping it and effectively pinning Rodimus. He twisted the spoiler in his servo, Rodimus cried out. “So that’s true?”

“Very true!” He sobbed out, charge crackled over his plates.

Thunderclash lined himself up and slipped his spike in, pinning Rodimus under him and once more fully sheathing himself inside his captain. He waited a moment, helm hovering over Rodimus’ and he pressed a gentle kiss on the back of Rodimus’ helm. “You like it rough don’t you Prime?”

He nodded as another moan crawled out of his intake, his hips following along with Thunderclash’s. Thunderclash pulled his pelvic plating up and held Rodimus at the perfect angle. He felt as his valve was impaled, sobbing softly out as his array burned with lust and the gentle kisses overwhelmed his systems.

“Not a bad spike sleeve.” Thunderclash whispered and tickled his helm finals. “Enjoying yourself Captain?”

He nodded and glanced back, Thunderclash captured his intake in a harsh kiss. His nodes cracked and his whole valve burned, Rodimus cupped Thunderclash’s helm, kissing deeper. His processor flooded with information, constantly telling him that his ceiling node was being struck, his spoiler was not literally on fire, and the constant thrusting of that spike. “Thunders I-” He sobbed and pressed his helm against Thunderclash’s helm, quivering, his valve cycled down. “I love you-” He shouted overload slamming through his systems and his valve choking on the spike inside him. Processor popping up with errors.

“Rodimus-!” Thunderclash moaned, his transfluid pumped inside of Rodimus, his whole frame shook and curled around Rodimus. His hips stilled, spike fully buried inside of Rodimus, twitching and charge dancing between their systems. 

Rodimus didn’t move for a while, checking his errors, his vocalizer was blown in the overload, and apparently he blew a fuse.  _ I didn’t know that was possible. _

Thunderclash shuddered and nudged his helm. “I’m going to pull out now, okay?”

Rodimus gave him a thumbs up, feeling as Thunderclash dragged his spike out, his frame weakly twitched sapped of energy. The pop filled the cave and Rodimus heard it inside his helm. Then he heard Thunderclash’s panels shut, and gentle digits pulled his aft up and prodded his valve. Rodimus gasped and glanced back.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think my spark could take it if I hurt you.” his red optics softened. “How are your calipers?”

Rodimus pointed to his throat.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go that hard.”

Rodimus slowly rolled onto his back and waved Thunderclash closer, Thunderclash leaned in and Rodimus kissed him, wrapping his servos around Thunderclash’s neck. Only to pull back and mouth ‘aftercare?’

“Y-yeah, snuggle time.” The blush returned to his golden faceplate.


End file.
